Brothers
by DragonKin Myrna
Summary: The three younger turtles learn why its not a good idea to prank someone who's had ours of mediation and thinking time, not to mention plenty of practice dodging their failed prank attempts. Art belongs to Sneefee, one shot of the turtles.


**Brothers...**

**Disclamers:** Sadly I do not own any of the turtles in this story, they belong to the original owners and creators.

* * *

Silence surrounded him, peaceful, serene, blissful. He could feel the warm glow of the candles carefully arranged in front of him, the soft thrum of his brothers activities in the lair, his father meditating in his own room. It was moments like these that made the world seem peaceful to Hamato Leonardo. This is one reason he was so diligent with his meditation, to feel the peace that always seemed just beyond his grasp.

He sighed again in a contented fashion. Yes for a moment life was perfect. And then that moment ended…..

His expression never changed as the doors to the dojo were opened and closed so softly you would have to be a ninja to hear them. Leo could feel a very faint bubble of irritation form in his stomach. Why was it that whenever he meditated and finally reached a peaceful medium his brothers just had to feel bored enough to disturb him? Why? He sighed again keeping his breathing slow and even determined to ignore the two turtles sneaking up on him.

'_Hold on, two turtles?'_ he wondered, _'Why would there be two of them? Normally it's just one, namely Mikey, who comes in to bring me '_Back to the world of the living_' as Raph puts it. So why would there be two? Unless…'_ Leo felt the corners of his mouth dip ever so slightly. He had a feeling that a prank was about to be pulled and he was the not-so-willing-victim. Taking another deep breath he listened and was rewarded with the near silent whispers of his brothers.

"Dude this is going to be epic!" Mikey giggled as he and his red banded brother slowly crept up on Leo's unsuspecting shell.

"Not if ya don' keep ya mouth shut Chuckles!" Raph hissed. He was grinning evily as they snuck a little closer. In his emerald green hand was a delicious banana cream pie and in Mikey's sea green hand was an air horn. The two of them had been working on this scheme since Leo had entered the dojo and lit the candles. Which was about four hours ago. Raph wondered how Leo was able to sit so still and straight backed like that and still be able to turn himself into a pretzel during stretches!

"I just wish we had a video camera for this!" Mikey chuckled.

"Way ahead of ya" Raph grinned jerking his thumb up to a corner of the room. Hidden away was, you guessed it, a video camera it was currently recording the events about to take place.

"Raph you are a genius!" Mikey said giving him a small bow. Raph merely grinned in response and the two snuck even closer to Leo preparing to strike. Little did they know that their whole conversation had been overheard.

'_Really Raph? I expected this from Mikey but you? Come on! Give a turtle a break! It's bad enough that you hover around me like I am going to disappear, again, but now you are going to do this?' _Leo thought irritably. Ever since his return from central America and the Winters incident Raph rarely let Leo out of his sight. If Leo was in the dojo Raph was right outside the door, if he went in the kitchen Raph was around the corner. Heck he had even moved his bedroom closer to Leo's room! Leo could not even go on patrols without his red banded shadow tailing him. A stifled giggled and shushing noises from Raph let him know that his two siblings were about to strike. He opened one eye in irritation and frowned, mentally he counted down as his muscles tensed for action.

'_Three, two, one…..'_Leo leaped into the air just as Mikey pressed the button on the air horn letting it wail loudly were Leo's head used to be, about that time Raph had swung his arm forward with the pie meant for Leo's face which was now safely out of the way. Mikey's face, fortunately for the video's sake, was not so safe, the momentum of Raph's swing carried the dessert straight into the young turtles face and knocked him flat on his shell. Raph stood there for a second blinking rapidly.

"What the? Where did he go?" he asked as he turned circles looking for his older brother. Leo was safely tucked into the shadows and perched high in a corner above his brothers. Silently he moved along a pipe that hung above the dojo but was shrouded enough to keep him hidden, once he was directly above Raph he held out the other cream pie he had stashed up there a while ago. Once he was sure it was in the optimum position he casually, let it fall. He was rewarded with a loud "Aaarrrrgh!" From Raph as the cream pie splattered on his head. Moving swiftly and silently Leo dart across the pipe slid down the wall and out the door. Sighing in exasperation he allowed himself to slouch just a little as he trudged off to his room. His heightened senses alerted him to a familiar presence lying in wait nearby, growling softly to himself he once again counted down in his thoughts. Just as he reached the end of his count down the dojo doors opened and Leo ducked.

"How the heck does he-!" Mikey never got to finish his sentence as he and Raph were simultaneously drenched with water balloons meant for their leader.

"Awww man! I missed!" the voice of the techno genius wailed from across the lair. Leo stood up, an expression of brotherly irritation written on his features, what was this? Pull a prank on the leader day? Sighing again Leo trudged up to his room to try and once again find that peaceful medium. Hopefully he would get to see the fruits of his many hours of his meditation and contemplation unfold.

"Man, I don't how he does that!" Donnie said emerging from the shadows as he watch Leo jump up to the second level and disappear.

"You and me both! And what the heck was that for Donnie?" Raph said coming to stand neck to his brother. He was drenched and still covered in pie.

"It was meant for Leo I swear!" the purple masked turtle said holding up his palms in a sign of peace.

"There has got to be a way to pull a prank on him!" Mikey whined. The three of them stood there thinking hard about what they should try next.

"I'm out of ideas, you two?" Donnie asked after a few minutes.

"I gout nuthin," Raph sighed.

"Nada" Mikey chimed in. The three turtles sighed in defeat, Raph and Mikey headed off to go shower while Donnie returned to his lab. All three failed to notice the presence of a figure concealed in the shadows. He waited patiently as he gaze followed the purple masked turtle's progress towards his lab, the doors swung closed a few seconds later. He started a mental count down of 3… 2… 1… **BOOM!**

"Aaaarrrggh!" came the shocked cry from just inside the doors, the metal doors swung open releasing a cloud of lavender smoke that smell like perfume. A figure emerged from the smoke hacking and coughing, the figure in shadows smiled as the turtle stumbled out of the lab. Donatello was now sporting a neon pink and purple tye-dye skin coloring complete with sparkles and a pair of long eye lashes, how they managed to be placed correctly via an explosion was anyone's guess.

"What the?! Mikey!" the shadowed figure snickered at the standard cry of revenge. Donnie muttered many dark threats under his breath as he made his way towards the bathroom where the youngest was showering. The now pink and purple turtle arrived outside the bathroom just in time to hear the signature girlie scream of the youngest, the door flew open and revealed a giant ice cream Sunday with baby blue eyes. Donnie just stood there staring for a few minutes before doubling over with laughter, the giant pile of ice cream and toppings happened to be his baby brother looking even stickier than he had before the shower.

"I-i-its not f-f-f-funy Donnie!" Mikey whined through chattering teeth.

"Oh yes it is! Man I wish I had a camera right now!" Donnie cackled. It took him two minutes to calm down enough to try and assess his brother's predicament.

"Man I would sure love to know who did this and how they pulled it off!" Donnie chuckled.

"Looks like you got pranked to Pinkietello" Mikey snickered.

"Pinkietello? Man that was lame Mikey" Donnie laughed.

"Would you prefer Princess instead your Highness?" Mikey said attempting a bow but wound up face planting in ice cream. Donnie just rolled his eyes as Mikey pulled himself off the floor.

"So any idea who did this to us?" Mikey asked.

"Well since you and I got pranked that leaves only one other turtle who could have done this" Donnie said with a glint in his eyes.

"Raph is gonna pay for this" Mikey grumbled as he made his way over to the red masked turtles room. Donnie followed his little brother over to Raph's room and both arrived in time to hear "AAAAaaaaarrrrrrgghhhh!" and a very loud **SPLASH!**

"Mikey!" Raph roared from inside his room. Donnie and Mikey peeked in the door way to see Raph covered in an oily substance looking like the equivalent of an angry wet cat. The two younger turtles were doing a poor job at concealing their laughter, Raph growled and started towards his brothers with an evil glint in his eyes. The second his heel hit the ground a fluffy feather pillow flew out of nowhere smacking into Raph's head.

"Ooof! Hey!" Raph whirled around to find the culprit but the second he shifted his weight another pillow flew out from behind him smacking to the back of his head. Growling Raph spun around and this time received pummeling from two pillows. Mikey and Donnie were doubled over with unsuppressed laughter that threatened to split their sides as they watched Raph get assaulted by pillows every time he turned around. Finally the invisible assailant either ran out of pillows or decided to give the poor turtle a break, Raph stood in his room looking like a turtle chicken hybrid.

"Oh man that was priceless!" Mikey panted as he recovered from his bout of laughter.

"You are so dead when I get my hands on you!" Raph growled. He took a running step forward and slipped in a puddle of the oily substance that helped the feathers stick to him.

"Look out!" Donnie yelled as he scrambled to get out of the way. Raph plowed into his younger brothers in a tangle of limbs and prank material.

"Guys, could you try and keep it down? I am trying get this kata right and—Whoa, ok who did what to whom?" Leo asked as he entered the scene. His answer was a collective "uh…". The blue masked turtle shook his head, smirked and walked of calling over his shoulder for his brothers to clean up their mess. The three turtles shared a surprised look before disentangling themselves and doing what their big brother had asked.

That evening after dinner and evening practice Master Splinter decided to drag his sons into the living room for a family home movie night.

"Um, remind me why we are having a family home movie night? You know instead of a real movie night?" Mikey asked Raph in a whisper.

"Ya got me Mike, I just don't question him when he gets on a kick like this" Raph whispered back. The turtles settled on the couch and Master Splinter settled in the arm chair and pressed play. The film started with Mikey and Raph sneaking up on Leo while he meditated only for him to suddenly disappear and his younger siblings get pies in their faces. It then showed the three younger turtles in their different predicaments, by the time the movie was done Leo was gasping for breath and Master Splinter was snickering into his hand.

"How-who video taped that?" Donnie finally managed.

"I have no idea but they should be given an Oscar that was priceless!" Leo chortled as he turned off the TV.

"You would not be saying that if you had been pranked like that, do you have any idea how long it took me to get all of those feathers off?!" Raph groused. Then it hit him, Leo hadn't been pranked!

"Wait a minute, now that I think about it…Leo how come you didn't get pranked?" Donnie asked. Leo merely shrugged and headed for the dojo to do his evening practice and meditation.

"Donnie you are forgetting that this is Leo we are talking about. Anybody dumb enough to prank him winds up the victim of their own schemes!" Mikey said starring in awe at the shelled back disappearing behind the doors of the dojo.

"But that does not explain why he was not attacked like we were!" Donnie exclaimed.

"My sons, in order to avoid traps you must first know how they are devised and built. Only then can you successfully avoid them" Master Splinter said with a twinkle in his onyx eyes, "Oh and there is no morning training tomorrow as I have a feeling that you all will be up later than normal, so please try to keep things down to a dull roar. Good night my sons" with that Master Splinter retired to his room with a knowing smile on his face leaving his bewildered sons in the living room.

"What the shell was that all about?" Mikey asked.

"Got me, only Leo understands Master Splinter when his speaks like that" Donnie sighed. Raph was still mulling over what his father had said, his eyes widened with realization and a playful dark growl escaped him.

"Raph? What is it?" Mikey and Donnie asked in fear.

"Very sneaky Fearless" he muttered as he got up and headed towards the dojo doors, "You are one DEAD turtle!" Raph yelled with a big grin on his face as he charged the doors and threw them open. Leo looked up and saw his younger brother grinning in playful malice.

"So think it's funny to turn me into a giant chicken?" Raph asked advancing on his brother who was going through a complex kata. Leo shrugged casually.

"You look about the same when you are sparring with me during practice so yes I find it amusing" Leo's knew his words had dug his grave for him but that was fine with him. He had planned on that anyways.

"I what?! That's it you are DEAD!" Raph tossed his sai's to the side and jumped at his brother who in turn tossed his swords and nimbly jumped out of the way.

"LEO!" the voice of his two youngest siblings alerted Leo to their knowledge of his antics. They raced into the room casting their weapons aside and leaping at their older brother who managed to dodge them both.

"You are turtle soup when we catch you!" Mikey vowed.

"If you can catch me" Leo teased.

"Gotcha!" Raph crowed as his successfully pounced on his big brother. What ensued next was a four way brawl, the four brothers laughed as the wrestled with each other well into the night before they finally called a truce and passed out on the floor of the dojo in one big green heap. All four had big smiles on their faces as they sank into a welcomed slumber, '_good thing there is no early morning practice' _Leo thought. He felt three pairs of arms wrap around him and contented sighs soon followed. Mikey mumbled something about flying pizzas as he snuggled into Leo's plastron, Donnie mutter something about installing stealth coating on the battle shell as he drifted off against Leo's side, and Raph snored deeply as draped an arm over Leo's shoulders and pressed into his shell. Leo yawned as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, _'Brothers'._

* * *

**Yea! Fist ever FanFic is done! Reviews are welcome but please no flames! :) hope all you wonderful readers and authors have a fantastic day!**


End file.
